The Boy Connected to the Stars of Destiny
by Ybarra87
Summary: When great forces save Harry from dying because of the Dursley's neglect they send him to another world where he is found by the mysterious runemistress Jeane. This is just a one shot. I do not own anything belonging to Harry Potter or the Suikoden series.


**This was something that has been on my mind for a while and I at least wanted to tell. This is also a one shot so if you want to go ahead and make this into a story you're more than welcome to. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was a hot summer day at 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey and the family that lived there was out for the day having fun. There was no one home except a young six year old boy who wasn't considered human by the family who lived there, to them he was nothing but a freak. This young boy's name was Harry Potter. As Harry sat in the cupboard under the stairs locked in so he couldn't get out and make a mess of thing, he silently wished he could be treated with love and respect but he knows that freaks like him don't deserve any happiness. However what Harry didn't know was that he was very special, so special that he was going to receive something he never thought he would get: a chance to be free and live his life his way.

Somewhere in a place beyond space and time an image of Harry locked in his cupboard sweating heavily was being shown to a group of beings. These being happened to be Death, Magic, Life, and their twin sisters Destiny and Fate. As they watched Harry sit in his cupboard crying and wishing for someone to love him Magic turned off the image. "As you can see young Harry Potter is in trouble thanks to the prophecy you gave out through that seer who happened to be standing in front of the man who had deemed Harry a nuisance to his plans and destined him to die." She said as she looked at her younger twin sisters.

"It's not our fault that someone is trying to control the prophecy that was made." Fate said.

"Harry was chosen by the us to fight Voldemort and there's no changing that." Destiny said as she then added. "He will fulfill his destiny-"

"And fate." Fate finished for her.

Life, Death, and Magic just gave out an annoyed sighed seeing that they weren't going to listen. Death just gave a small growl as he slammed his hands onto the table of the room they were in scaring the twins. "Listen here you little brats! While it may be your job to give out prophecies and determine one's fate you should know full well that it won't always go how you think! All it takes is someone making a small change to someone's life that will change their future in an instant! You two messed up by having that two bit seer spit out your dumb prophecy in front of that bearded mule! Because of you were stupid to do that it caused the future of the whole world to change for the worst! Do you know how many people's fates and destinies you have changed because your stupidity!" He roared as Fate just gave an annoyed look while Destiny gave a concerned. Before Death could go off any further Life simply put her hand on his shoulder telling him to stop.

"You going off on them won't fix things any faster." She said as Death just rolled his eyes at her.

"They have a job to do Life." He said. "Yet they have proven that they are not responsible enough to do the job given to them. You know this job requires them to act responsible with it but they can't seem to do that. They think they can just give it out and everything is set in stone saying that it will happen when they don't take in factors like Dumbledore and now because of that they have doomed a world."

Fate just gave out a scoff while Destiny gave out a gasp. "What are you talking about?" Fate asked in annoyed tone.

Life just gave a sigh as she looked at her. "According to Death, Harry is going to die soon making the prophecy you given obsolete." She answered.

"Then just have Death ignore taking his soul for now." Fate replied.

"I can't do that, it will upset the balance." Death said as Fate gave an annoyed groan.

"It's not our fault Dumbledore chose the wrong brother. Just make sure Harry lives long enough to fulfill his fate." Fate said.

"It is his destiny yes but I think they may be right." Destiny said causing her sister to look at her as if she was crazy as her older siblings gave a surprised look.

"No they're wrong!" Fate shouted. "You have been acting strange lately. Just what have you been doing?"

"I have been checking out other worlds and the destinies of the people on them. I've learned that everyone's destiny could change with a single choice. I think we should admit we were wrong." Destiny said only to be cut off by Fate.

"Screw their destines! Fate is all that matters!" She shouted as she then looked at her older siblings. "This is the last time we meet about Harry. He will fulfill his fate no matter what the cost is!"

Fate was about to get up and leave until Magic stopped her. "Sit back down." She said in an angry and scary tone that scared her. "You are going to listen to why we need to do something about this. Now Death had told us that Harry was going to die today unless we do something and no he cannot just ignore taking Harry's soul since it's his job to maintain the balance. Now because Dumbledore chose the wrong brother and Harry dies a lot of people die before they are suppose to and you know life and death work. One soul dies while one soul is born but it has to occur on a schedule otherwise it would throw the whole balance out of whack causing the world to destroy itself."

"What is it you want to suggest?" Destiny asked causing her sister to glare at her angrily.

"We want to send him to another world that would be able to help him." Life said only for Fate to yell out.

"Absolutely not! What if he likes the new world he is in and refuses to come back to fulfill what he is suppose to do?!"

It was then another voice entered the room. "Well then that would be up to him to decide since this is his life after all." Everyone looked to see it was their brother Progress.

"Progress, what are you doing here? You normally don't attend these meetings." Death asked as he was confused and shocked to see his brother attending one of their meetings when he has, in his words, other important things to do than attend a pointless meeting that just ends in yelling and thrown chairs.

"Well Death you know my job is to help worlds and their people progress through time helping them evolve and expand their worlds however I just got world that the world your talking about is going to end and it will be thanks to the stupidity of the most backwards magical country." He said as he looked at his sister Magic. "No offense Magic."

"None taken." She said. "I am truly ashamed of Magical Britain and their attitude."

"Yes, well normally I don't care if a world meets it's end as long as it is suppose to come. However I am very upset to learn that this world is going to end thanks to a country of magical backwoods retards all because of a stupid prophecy and a meddling old man!" Progress shouted as anger began to fill the room. He then turned towards Fate and Destiny. "Now you two need to understand that a person's fate and destiny can change in an instant. All it would take is someone making a choice that could change the destinies of hundreds!" He yelled out as Destiny looked away in shame. "The way I see it prophecies are pointless since they do not help the world progress not to mention there are people who would believe them to a fault and let them dictate their life let alone try to control the prophecy to their own benefit!"

"It is Harry's fate to face Voldemort!" Fate yelled out only for Progress to slam his fist on the table shattering it.

"It may be his fate to face that thing but he won't be able to do it if he dies!" He yelled out causing Fate to cower. "Besides even if he does somehow manage to live there are certain problems that may prevent him from doing so!"

"Like what?" Destiny asked.

Progress just sat down as Magic made another table appear. "Well let's just start with what ifs first." He said. "Now let's say there is a chance Harry does somehow live to make it to Hogwarts. Now you would think that it would be simple and there would be no problems but that's not true thanks to Dumbledore. Because he knows about the prophecy and the horcrux in Harry's head, he's going to do everything he can to sabotage his education not to mention make sure he's alienated and alone with no one to help him. He is going to make sure that Harry can't do anything that would ruin the plans he has set out for the boy he chose and would probably do something that would allow him to lock Harry up in a prison."

"Well the truth would eventually come out." Fate meekly said.

Progress just gave a sigh. "It wouldn't matter since he would be untrained and unprepared, not to mention he would have no friends or allies helping him. He would die before he could even do a thing." Progress replied. "You see what you don't understand is that one person alone cannot change the world. No it would take a lot of people but it would take at least one person to help inspire them. Help them fight for their own destiny and life let alone help them change their lives for the better. You expect Harry to be able to do it on his own but the truth is he won't be able to."

As Fate and Destiny processed what their brother had told them, Life asked. "What was the other thing that may prevent him from fulfilling his fate?"

"The fact that he may not want to help his country." Progress replied with a smirk as Fate started screaming. Progress then threw his little sister an angry and scary face that caused her to freeze and cower as he then explained. "You see because his parents threw him away for his brother that they think defeated Voldemort on the advice of that old windbag, there's a huge chance that he's not going to react kindly to that. In fact he may be mad enough to want revenge on them and I wouldn't blame him. If he found out the truth that he was the one who defeated Voldemort only to be chosen for the wrong brother he might just tell them to go screw themselves and leave them to their doom. It may be his fate to fight Voldemort but it's his choice to make. No one else's." Progress then turned towards Death, Life, and Magic. "I agree with you that he should be sent to another world that would help him." He said.

Fate was about to make another protest only to be shocked as Destiny yelled out. "I also agree with you!"

The older sibling just looked at their younger sister shocked and stunned that she agreed with them. "You do?" Life asked.

"Yes I do." Destiny answered.

"Why?" Death asked.

"Like I said earlier I have been checking out other worlds seeing how destiny works in their worlds. I discovered a world that many conflicts have occurred as well as certain mysteries. In that world a great war would in a certain nation involving a great power and it would be up to one person to lead an army against their enemies. Now this person is very special as their destiny is connected to other people and these people would give this person the strength and power to overcome everything that they would go against. I found this world so fascinating that I have looked through the world's timeline and saw that these situations and wars happens more than once."

"I believe I know which world your talking about." Magic replied with a small smile on her face. "I take it you want to send Harry to that world."

"Yes." Destiny replied while ignoring the outburst of her twin sister. "However I want to send him to a time before a certain war starts and to a certain person I feel can help him."

"Who?" Life asked.

"Well I don't know much about her except she has participated in every major war. The only thing I do know is her name and it's Jeane." Destiny replied.

Magic gave a small smile and nod. "Yes, I know who she and she would be perfect to raise him." She said.

"Then it's agreed we send Harry to this world." Progress stated.

"You seem to forget that it's Harry's fate to confront Voldemort!" Fate shouted.

"We all know that and when the time is right he will return but like I said it will be his choice." Progress said. Hearing that Fate just stomped out of the room grumbling as the other began to talk about sending Harry to a new world.

"Before we do anything we need to figure out how to get rid of the spells and blocks on him not to mention that stupid horcrux." Death said as the other agreed.

"You don't have to worry about that." Magic responded. "The energies and magic are completely different from the ones in his world, more powerful in fact. The moment he steps foot on that world the energies and magic will dispel and eliminate everything that was placed on his including the horcrux."

Death just gave a small smirk hearing that. "Good." He said. "The moment that horcrux is out of his body I'm grabbing it and torture it as much as I can letting that freak know that he can't escape from me!" After that they began to go over what they were going to do and got ready to send Harry to the world they were discussing about.

MEANWHILE WITH HARRY

Harry sat in the darkness of his cupboard as he began to feel very tired. He could barely keep himself awake and knew he may not wake up again. He just let out a small smile as he said. "Maybe I can find someone who can love me and let me be happy." He then closed his eyes as a bright light filled his cupboard and faded away taking him with it.

MEANWHILE IN ANOTHER WORLD

Jeane, a runemistress who has lived for a long time and is a complete mystery, is walking down a country road with the intent of setting up a rune shop in the next town. However she then stopped in her tracks as she felt a strong magical presence near her. She followed the presence to find a young six year old boy with messy black hair, glasses, and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead who was sweating like he had been sitting in the hot sun and began to look him over but before she could get close to him she saw a bright light wrap around him and a dark cloud like mist oozing out of his scar. She could barely get a good look at it as she saw what looked like a giant skeleton like hand grab it causing it to let out a huge blood curdling scream. She knew right away that there was a great force that she didn't know or understand involved with dropping this boy near her. Seeing that she was suppose to be here, she decided to set up camp for the night.

Eventually Harry had woken up to find himself out in the middle of a country road with a strange woman who was in a very revealing outfit and that he could see without his glasses. When Harry had asked her where he was, she had explained to him that he magically appeared not to far from where she was walking on and decided to set up camp for the night to see what she could do to help him. Harry found this very hard to believe but knew she was telling the truth, he really didn't know what to think or do. Seeing this Jeane decided help break the tension by introducing herself to him and asked him why he was so overheated when she found him. Harry had explained to her about how he was in her cupboard as his aunt, uncle, and cousin just left him locked up in there while they went out to have fun. He just explained his life to her which made her very mad. Jeane began to saw why he appeared near her and knew there was something very special about him, she also knew that what ever great force sent him to her wanted her to help him so she knew better than to go against it. She then asked him if he would like to travel with her which he instantly agreed to.

Over the next nine years Harry had travel with Jeane learning all he could from her about runes as well as other stuff about the world he was in. She had eventually told him that she believed a great force was responsible for bringing him to her which he was grateful for since he considered her the closest thing to a real mother. As for Jeane she had grew to love Harry like the son she never had. Harry had proven himself to be very smart and talented, learning things quickly as well as mastering them quickly as well. Eventually Jeane decided to set up a shop in Sol-Falena however Harry had no idea that the both of them were about to be caught up in a huge civil war, Jeane however knew what was about to come so she gave Harry specific instructions to find Prince Freyjadour Falenas and assist him on his quest to free the Queendom of Falena from the Godwins and other nobles who seeked to control the queen. Jeane told him that she would meet up with him later, Jeane knew it was she would eventually join the prince's army since it was her job as a star of destiny.

Harry did what Jeane told him and assisted the prince in what became the Sun Rune War. He would help him in battles as well as making runes for them, something Jeane had taught him how to do. Harry had also admired the weapon the prince used and had his own three section staff made and asked the prince to teach him which Prince Freyjadour agreed to do. Harry had also became great friends with most of the people that Prince Freyjadour recruited for his army however the one who was basically his closet during the time was Byakuren, the great white serpent of Ceras Lake. For some reason Harry was able to communicate with her and was able to find out why she attacked the prince when he was near the lake only to find out that she was upset with people polluting her home since they were using the castle there as a base. When Freyjadour found out the reason for her attack he apologized for upsetting her and in return she joined his army. Eventually Harry was reunited with Jeane and met an old friend of hers named Eresh.

While Harry normally got along with everyone there was one person who was always keeping an eye on him and that was Zerase, she had known there was more to Harry than meet the eye as well as noticing his ability to create runes as well as imitations of one of a kind runes such as her Star Rune but it wasn't as powerful. Now Zerase never pushed Jeane on answers about Harry until there was an attack by the queen's army commanded by Gizel Godwin where he branded a wind rune and fire rune on his hands and was able to push them back by utilizing their full power and his magic to the point that they had the power of the True Fire Rune and True Wind Rune something that had shocked Lucretia Merces, the chief strategist for the prince, since she had reminded her of her time Grasslands when the Flame Champion lost control of the True Fire Rune which resulted in the lost of casualties on both sides. Zerase immediately confronted Jeane on how she found Harry which Jeane told her including the fact that he was sent to her by a great force. Zerase immediately understood what Jeane had told her and came to the conclusion that Harry was needed for something very important if he was sent to Jeane to learn from her as well as everyone in the prince's army. Zerase just told Jeane that the time might come soon where Harry would be sent back to where ever he came from which Jeane responded to with a small frown.

Eventually the war was won by Prince Freyjadour and it was time for everyone to part ways. Harry was with Jeane who was packing up her stuff while Harry already had his stuff pack and ready to go. "Hey Jeane." Harry said getting her attention. "I happen to make a new imitation rune that I want to test out."

"Which rune is it based off of?" Jeane asked.

"Viki's rune, the Blinking Rune." Harry answered. "I was fascinated with her teleporting and wanted to see if I could make an imitation of it."

"Sure we can give it a try." Jeane said as she finished packing. Harry just gave a smile as he was about to raise his hand until he stopped. As he began to look around Jeane couldn't help but wonder what was going on with him. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I thought I heard someone call my name." He said with an upset look on his face.

"So? What about it has you so upset?" She asked.

"They calling out my full name which includes my last." Harry said as Jeane began to realize why he was so upset. When she had found Harry and began raising him he told her that he wanted to discard himself of his last name as it brought nothing but bad memories and nightmares. She knew that he never wanted to hear the name Potter again so she could see why he was upset.

Jeane began to realize what was going on but before she could do something he vanished right before in a bright flash. Jeane just fell to her knees while letting out a loud scream, she then noticed Zerase standing right in front of her. "I take it that Harry has been called back to the world he came from?" She asked.

"Yes, but that world doesn't deserve him after what they did to him!" Jeane shouted out in anger.

"We have no say in the doing of great forces." Zerase replied.

"I'm not going to let this go! I'm going to find a way to find him and help him!" Jeane shouted.

"You cannot do that, as one of the 108 Stars of Destiny you are needed in future wars." Zerase responded.

"Then you find a way to help him otherwise I will not lend my support!" Jeane shouted out.

"You're bluffing." Zerase said hoping she was. It was at that time a young girl who looked like a younger version of Viki appeared.

"Excuse me but did you happen to see someone who looks like me but older?" She asked as she then looked at Jeane and noticed the tension between Zerase and her. "Did I come at a bad time?" She asked.

"Who are you?" Zerase asked.

"My name is Viki." The younger version of Viki replied.

"She looks like the younger version of the Viki that just disappear a little bit ago." Zerase replied as Jeane came to a conclusion.

"Viki is somehow bouncing through time and your trying to catch her am I right?" Jeane asked.

"Yes I am." Little Viki replied.

"Has she participate in wars that have yet to happen where I participate in as well?" Jeane then asked.

Zerase saw where this was going. "You're willing to ruin everything just for that boy?" She asked.

"That boy is someone I consider to be family to me. I would do anything to protect him!" Jeane yelled out.

Little Viki just looked at Zerase and Jeane knowing she had just somehow gotten herself involved into a new problem. "Someone please explain to me what the problem seems to be." She said as Jeane and Zerase explained everything to her. After hearing everything she just gave a small sigh. "It seems we do have a major problem on our hands if Jeane doesn't participate in the wars to come. The last thing we need is history coming undone because of this so how about I make a suggestion. It's obvious that this boy needs to do something in the world he came from but that doesn't mean he can't have some help from us. Now Jeane is needed here so she can't help so that means that it will have to be a group of us."

Zerase just gave a sigh hearing this, she knew she would have to talk to Leknaat about this and had a feeling she would just agree to this. "Very well Jeane, since I am no longer needed for now I will go assist him." She said as Young Viki and her disappeared.

MEANWHILE WITH HARRY

Harry soon found himself in a strange mansion in front of some strange looking people, one of them happened to be an old man with a long beard. Harry could immediately that the old man was the one in charge and knew from his time in battle that he was someone who could not be trusted. "Where the hell am I?!" He shouted out.

"Watch your language young man!" A red headed woman shouted out.

"The hell I will!" He snapped back scaring everyone. "I was with someone I consider my family when all of a sudden I appear here! Now someone tell me what the hell is going on or better yet send me back home!"

The old man then stepped forward. "Nonsense Harry my boy, you are home and your family is here." He said.

Harry just looked at the old man like he was crazy. "First off old man, I'm not your boy. Second there's only one person who I consider family and a mother figure to me and she's not here. So you're either lying or going senile, I'm gonna go with both."

Just then a man who looked like an older version of Harry stepped forward with an angry look on his face. "How dare you talk to the great Albus Dumbledore that way!" He shouted.

"He took me away from the woman I consider my mother so I'll talk to him however I want to you jackass!" Harry shouted back causing the man to give out angry look and pull out a stick. Harry seeing that it was a weapon quickly pulled out his staff and used it to smack it out of the man's hand then quickly extended it so it hit the man in the face knocking him out.

Dumbledore just looked at Harry with a frown on his face. "Oh Harry how could you attack your own father?" He asked.

"First off old man he was going to attack me so it was only right to defend myself. Second my parents are dead so it's clear you're going senile." Harry replied as a woman with red hair and bright green eyes like Harry has stepped forward.

"Who told you that your parents were dead?" She asked.

"My former Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon but that was before I was sent to Jeane and raised by her. It's a time I rather not remember." Harry responded as the red haired woman with bright green eyes glared at Dumbledore.

"You never told me you were sending him to live with my sister and husband!" She shouted.

"Lily I did what was best at the time." He responded. "Besides he was safe there."

"The hell I was old man!" Harry screamed as an angry look formed on his face. "They treated me like I was nothing but a slave and made me sleep in a cupboard! Not to mention the beating they gave me regularly! That place was nothing but a prison!"

"Now Harry surely you're exaggerating." Dumbledore replied. "Your aunt and uncle weren't that bad to you."

"Excuse me but were you there?" Harry asked.

"No but-" Dumbledore answered only to be cut off by Harry the moment he answered his question.

"Then don't make assumptions to things you don't know the answer to." Harry responded causing Dumbledore to conceal his anger for having this boy belittle him. "Now I want you to send me back home now."

"You are home." Lily replied.

A scowl just formed on Harry's face. "The hell I am! My home is the world I was sent to when I was close to death and with the woman I consider my mother! Not here in a world filled with bad memories and nightmares so send me back now!" Harry roared out.

"That woman is not your mother I am!" Lily shouted causing Harry to glare at her.

"Like I said earlier my mom and dad are dead so stop trying to trick me into staying." Harry responded.

Dumbledore just took a step forward. "She's telling the truth Harry, she is your mother and James there is your father." He said.

"Explain." Harry said wanting to know the truth. They then explained how about there world and how he was a wizard eventually telling him about Voldemort and the night he attack the younger twin brother he never knew he had to the point where he was dropped off at the Dursleys. When they were done Harry was beyond furious. "Let me get this straight because the younger twin brother I never knew I had was attacked by a mad man and somehow defeated him I was cast aside like a piece of garbage since I wasn't the one attacked?"

"We just wanted to keep you safe." Lily answered.

"The hell you did! You didn't fight for me or check in on me, you just abandoned me!" Harry yelled out as Lily fell to her knees crying. Seeing his Harry slowly started to calm himself. "Let's get this straight, you're not my mother and that idiot on the floor is not my father. My parents are dead no matter what anyone else says and I know longer associate myself as a Potter. My real mother is Jeane and I want to go back home to her."

"We cannot send you back since we don't know how." Dumbledore answered.

"Then why then you summon me to this world if you don't know how to send me back?!" Harry hissed out.

"Because you're in danger." Dumbledore replied as he began to tell Harry how Voldemort had gotten his body back and was slowly building his army back. He told Harry that Voldemort was looking for Harry so he could kill him but couldn't find him so Dumbledore and Harry's parents decided to find Harry first before he could and since they didn't know how to find him they summoned him to them using an old baby blanket of his. When he was done explaining Harry just looked at the man like he was stupid.

"Are you an idiot?" Harry asked causing a frown to form on Dumbledore's face.

"Why are you calling me an idiot Harry?" Dumbledore asked in a kind tone in an attempt to make him feel guilty for insulting him only to hide his rage at being called an idiot.

"Because I was safe where I was." Harry answered. "You just said that Voldemort had no clue about how to find me or get to me but instead of leaving it alone you summoned me here putting me in danger. You don't care about keeping me safe because if you did you wouldn't have summoned me. You want something and if I had to take a guess it's to fight in your war. Well I have an answer for that. Fat chance grandpa!"

It was at that moment Dumbledore dropped his kind grandfather act showing his anger. "Harry you will do what you're told! It's for the greater good!" He roared out.

"No." Harry replied with a defiant look on his face. "Now if you can't send me back home I'm gonna have to find my own way back home."

"I'm sorry Harry but I can't allow that. It's clear that this Jeane woman is turning you dark and it's up to me to show you the path to the light." Dumbledore said.

"Look I already participated in one war and that was my own choice to do so but I refuse to be part of your dumb war. Now show me the way out otherwise I'm gonna have to make my own exit." Harry responded as he held his staff in his hands.

"No Harry you will do what you're told." Dumbledore responded. "In case you haven't noticed you are surrounded with no way out."

A smirk just formed on Harry's face. "You're really stupid if you think that." He said as he raised his right hand while holding his staff with his left hand. A bright light began to engulf his hand and started to fill the room when it faded away Harry was gone leaving everyone shocked and stumped about how he got away.

Harry soon appeared and saw that he was in some kind of forest. He looked at his hand to see the imitation Blinking Rune he made was dissolving. "Huh must only work once, I have to try to make more just in case." He said as he saw he was in an unknown location. Harry knew he had to at least find out more about the world he was in if he ever wanted to get back home. He knew if he could get to some kind of ground where Dumbledore couldn't tough him without starting a conflict he would be fine since in his experience with Jeane there was always some country afraid of another and didn't want to start a war with them. If he could find a land like that then he would be safe for now.

Harry began walking through the forest trying to find his way to a town or at least someone who could actually help him. As he continued walking he began to sense that he wasn't alone. "Is someone there? I'm a little lost and could use some help." He called out.

It was then he heard a reptilian like voice, one that sounded a lot like Byakuren. "You entered my hunting ground and made yourself my prey. Prepare to be eaten!" It shouted as a giant snake then appeared.

Harry thinking of how he first met Byakuren decided to try reasoning with the snake in front of him in hopes of it helping him. "I'm sorry I did not now this was your hunting ground. If I had known then I wouldn't have stepped on to it." He hissed out causing the snake to look at him with curiosity.

"A speaker? How rare the only other speaker I know is my master." It said. "My name is Nagini what is yours?"

"The name is Harry." Before Harry could say anymore Nagini interrupted him.

"You are Harry Potter?" She asked.

"I no longer go by that last name!" Harry shouted out. "I decided to discard it the moment I was found by the person I consider my real mother."

"It does not matter. You are the boy my master wants dead and he will reward me greatly when I present your dead body to him." She said getting herself ready to attack him only to stop when she saw him give out an annoyed groan while rolling his eyes.

"That's just great! First I get summoned to this world by that stupid idiot of an old man and now I stumble upon a giant snake that serves the man who wants me dead! Can't I catch a break?!" He shouted out.

Nagini just looked at Harry confused. "You were in another world?" She asked.

"Yeah, I was." He responded. "I just got done participating in war and was about to go off with Jeane, she's sort of my mother, when all of a sudden I get summoned to a strange home. I found out the parents I thought were dead turn out to be alive and abandoned me thanks to the advice of that old beard bastard. It turns out they summoned me from the world I was in to protect me from your master since he wants me dead. However I knew there was more to it since I was safe in the world I was in and told that old bastard he was an idiot for thinking I was in danger when your master had no idea where I was!"

Nagini couldn't help but laugh hearing this or at least give out hisses that sound like laughter. "You actually called the great Albus Dumbledore an idiot?! I wished I could of been there to seen it." She hissed out.

"Well I tell you one thing I really pissed him off good which is why I need to find a place he can't touch me without causing an incident." Harry responded.

Nagini just stared at Harry. "As much as I would like to let you pass I cannot. My master would be displeased with me and I do not want that." She replied.

"So I guess I have no choice but to battle you." He said as he pulled out his staff. "But before we battle could I at least ask you a question?"

Nagini just thought for a moment and then responded. "Very well ask your question." She said.

"Are you a human?" Harry asked.

Nagini just looked at Harry puzzled at what he had asked her. "What makes you think that I am a muggle?" She asked.

"Because you give off an aura of someone I had met in the war I was in. You see he was actually a boy who stumble upon a strange rune that cursed him basically forcing him to take the form of a leopard. Now even though he was cursed he could transform back to his human form for short amounts of time and is able to stay in his human form on full moon nights. I found him very interesting and asked if I could at least look at his rune which he allowed me to. Somehow I sense your just like him so I thought I just ask."

"I do not know." Nagini said. "I think I was a human but I can't remember however something about your words makes me think you are telling the truth."

"How about we make a deal?" Harry asked as he held his staff down. "I think I can help you at least regain your human form but if I do that I want you to at least help me with a few things."

Nagini just stared at Harry. "Very well, I will give you a chance to help me in exchange for helping you but if you fail then I will kill you." She answered.

"That's fair enough." Harry replied as he sat down taking his supplies out. "It's going to take a while but it shouldn't take to long." Harry then pulled out the supplies he used for making runes and began working on an close enough replica of the Beast Rune that was on Ernst. He knew if he wanted it to be close to the real thing and perfect, he would have to at least examine Nagini something that she was very reluctant to do but allow him to do. He knew it was a bit awkward for her so he made it quick as possible. When he was done he pulled out a rune that was shaped like a snake. "I present to you my own creation the Snake Rune." He said as he showed it to Nagini.

"How does it work?" She asked as she looked at it in amazement.

"Well I need to place it on your head. Don't worry it will be painless." Harry answered.

Nagini just gave a nod as she lowered her head towards him. Harry then attached the rune to her head. "What now?" She asked.

"Well you need to channel your energy into it." Harry replied.

Nagini just thought of being human and began to channel what ever energy she could find. Soon a bright light began to engulf her as a black mist came bursting out of her letting out a painful scream. Harry looked at it and could of sworn he saw a snake like face in it as a giant skeleton like hand grabbed it. As the light faded away Harry's face turned red and turned away from her as Nagini looked at him seeing she had human hands. "Why are you not looking at me?" She asked.

"Uh you're sort of naked." Harry replied. Nagini looked at herself to see what he meant and quickly covered herself with her hand. "Don't worry I got something you can wear." Harry said as he began to dig through his bag and pulled out a blue dress. "Yeah the woman I consider a mother figure doesn't really dress appropriately. So I usually carry a few dresses with me just in case I could convince her to dress appropriate." He said as he gave her the dress which she quickly put on while Harry faced away.

Eventually a few hours had passed since then, Harry was going to go over what he needed help with but saw Nagini needed time to adjust to things as memories started to come back to her. As her memories slowly returned to her she took the time to find out that her rune now allowed her to transform back and forth into her snake and human forms with ease. She was also amazed at how pretty she was thanks to a mirror Harry had on him and how she looked like she was eighteen. Eventually all of her memories returned and she was mad at what she now remembered.

"I take it, you remembered something bad?" Harry asked.

"I remember everything including what Albus Dumbledore made me do." She said as a frown appeared on her face.

"So that old idiot is responsible for ruining your life as well huh?" Harry asked.

"He did more than ruin it, he made me kill someone I really cared about." She answered. Nagini then explained to Harry how she was a Maledictus, a female individual who carries a blood curse that would eventually turn her into a beast permanently. She then told him how she was caught by the owner of a wizarding circus and forced to become a featured attraction. It was there she met and befriended an Obscurial named Credence Barebone. She explained how Credence wanted to find out who he really was and decided to help by escaping the circus. Eventually they encountered the dark wizard Gellert Grindelwald who offered to help Credence find his true identity in exchange for joining him which he did. Nagini tried to convince Credence not to join him but he wouldn't listen and as a result she joined the group that opposed Grindelwald. Eventually it was that he was Aurelius Dumbledore the brother of Albus Dumbledore, the why Grindelwald recruited him was to fight Dumbledore when he could not. She explained that the part of the group that she was with wanted to save Credence while the other wanted to destroy him because he was a threat, Dumbledore being a part of that group. She knew she had a chance to get through to him and wanted to at least try. She eventually got her chance to talk him out of attacking his brother only for Dumbledore to cast the Imperius curse on her forcing her to transform into a snake and kill him by biting him in the neck killing him. Nagini was horrified to see that she was force to kill her best friend against her will and knew it was Dumbledore who casted the Imperius on her. She then confronted him about what he made her do which he told her it was for the greater good that he died. Nagini wasn't going to let this go and told Dumbledore that she was going to expose what he made her do to everyone which he responded by speeding up her curse forcing her to become a snake good and made sure to erase all of her memories of her past life and in his words making her mindless beast, after that he then locked her up in a place where she could never be freed.

However she was eventually freed by a boy named Tom Marvolo Riddle A.K.A. Lord Voldemort who then took control of her making her his servant. She basically had no idea who or what she really was and was desperate for someone to free her from her cage. Voldemort saw this and used this to her advantage eventually making her his partner in his crimes but she was really just his servant force to do his bidding unless she wanted to be thrown away. Thinking about what she had done for him made her sick to his stomach, Harry just listened to her and when she was done decided to speak.

"It wasn't your fault." He said. "Sure he made you do those things but he tricked you. If you want to make up for it then you need to turn against him."

"Turn against him?" Nagini asked.

"Yeah, give all the information you know about him to someone he considers a threat to him. Hopefully someone who he considers more of a threat than Dumbledore." Harry responded. "Do you know someone he considers a threat besides Dumbledore?"

Nagini just gave a nod. "Yes, I do. Her name is Amelia Bones and she is the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement or DMLE for short." She answered.

"Then you should talk to her." He replied.

Nagini just shook her head. "I can't." She said. "Voldemort has made it where I can't turn against him."

"What do you mean?"

"He split a piece of his soul and placed it into me making me a part of him and impossible to turn against him." Nagini said.

"So you have a connection to that bastard?"

"Yes, but for some reason I can't seem to feel it."

Harry just thought to himself for a moment remembering what he had saw when he placed the rune on her. "Yeah, I think it's gone now." He said causing her to give him a shocked look.

"That's impossible! The only way you can get rid of a horcrux is by destroying the vessel holding it!" She shouted out.

"Well I have a feeling the rune I made for you some how got rid of it the moment I placed it on your head." Harry said as he began to tell her what he saw after he place the rune on her head.

Nagini just gave a shocked look. "How is this even possible?" She asked.

"I think it's because of the world I came from and the fact that I use some of it's resources to make the rune." Harry replied. "You see you're not the first person this has happened to."

"This happened to someone before me? Who?!" She shouted out.

"You're looking at him." Harry replied as Nagini's mouth just dropped wide open. Harry then began to explain how he some how mysteriously appeared in the world he considered home and how Jeane found him. He told her exactly Jeane saw the moment she found him which was pretty much what had happened to Nagini. He explained that Jeane had eventually told him what had happened and explained that it was probably the energies and magic from his world that expelled the what was on him and it was best not to question such great forces and mysteries.

Nagini just stared at Harry in amazement. "You also had a horcrux in your head?" She asked.

"I guess so." Harry replied. "I never really knew what it was and really didn't care. I was just grateful to be free from those monsters called my relatives and have a place I could call home with someone I considered family to me."

Nagini had no idea what to think of Harry but she now knew why her now former master wanted him dead and was determined to help him from here on out. "You have given me back my mind as well as giving me back access to my human form. I am willing to give you whatever help you need if I can give it." She responded.

Harry just gave a small smile hearing that. "That's good." He said. "Because I happen to need a guide since this is the first time I have been back in this world in a long time and I really don't know much about it."

"Well I know a few areas but not too much." Nagini replied.

"Well do you know a place where I can go for now that Dumbledore can't touch me without causing an incident that he can't afford?"

"As a matter of fact I do." Nagini answered. "There's a bank called Gringotts which is run by goblins. It's basically a goblin nation and neutral territory. The last thing wizards want to do is cause a major incident with them that would cost them to lose access their vaults."

"Good then we'll go there until we can find a better place to go. Maybe they can help us." Harry responded.

"The goblins really do not trust or like wizards so I don't they are willing to help you unless it's for a price." Nagini responded.

"Look the way I see it I don't exactly trust or like wizards as well seeing how they took me from my home. If there's a chance they're willing to listen then I'm going to take it." Harry replied as Nagini just looked at Harry not knowing whether to make him out as someone brave and smart or just a fool.

A FEW HOURS LATER AT GRINGOTTS

It had taken Harry and Nagini about an hour to reach Gringotts. Along the way Harry told her about his journeys with Jeane and his time helping Prince Freyjadour Falenas with his war while Nagini just told Harry why Voldemort wanted him dead and the truth about that night he attacked his brother. Harry had a strong feeling that was why he was summoned back to his former world so he could fight Voldemort for that idiot Dumbledore as he also began to suspect that the reason he was placed with the Dursleys because he knew about the horcrux in his head and decided it was necessary for him to die in order to get rid of it. Harry really didn't want any part of this stupid conflict and was determined to find a way home. Eventually the two of them made it to Gringotts but the moment they stepped through the door they were immediately surrounded by goblin guards.

"Uh what seems to be the problem?" Harry asked as the goblins pointed their weapons towards Nagini.

"You have quite a nerve stepping onto goblin territory! We know exactly who you are and who you serve!" A goblin guard shouted as he had his weapon pointed on Nagini.

"Excuse me but what is this all about?" Harry asked as he stepped in front of Nagini.

"Out of the way wizard! We have no problem with you only her!" The guard shouted.

"First of you don't need to be rude all I was doing was asking a simple question. Second she's with me so if you have a problem with her then you need to go through me." Harry replied causing the goblins to start to close in on them.

"Harry they know exactly who I am and are taking precautions since they want no part of the war. Also they are the best chance of helping you so it's best not to make them angry since they don't really like wizards." Nagini said as the goblins got closer.

Harry just shook his head and looked at her. "Look you helped me when I needed it and I don't intend to abandon you. Besides everything that has happened is all because of that idiot Dumbledore." Harry replied causing the goblins to stop in their tracks.

"Did you just call Albus Dumbledore an idiot?" A goblin guard asked.

"Yeah that's because he is one." Harry responded. "I mean what do you call the man when he takes me from the world I was living in happily and safe in order to keep me safe from his enemy when he had no way to get to me only to bring me back to this world I despise making it possible for him to get to me? The answer is simple an idiot."

The goblins just nodded as started to chuckle why the guard from earlier stares at Harry. "You expect us to believe you were in another world?" He asked.

"Look you don't have to believe me but I have nothing to gain from lying to you." Harry responded.

"Why are you here?" The goblin then asked.

"I needed to be on some kind of neutral territory where Dumbledore can't get to me without causing an incident he can't afford. She told me the was the best place to be." Harry answered.

"Well she is right however we will not allow you to use our ground as sanctuary." the goblin replied but before the goblins could do anything Zerase and Young Viki appeared right before them.

"Zerase what are you doing here?" Harry asked as he looked at her in amazement but then noticed the younger version of Viki. "And why is there a younger version of Viki with you?"

"Jeane sent us." Zerase replied. "As for Viki here she happens to be a younger version of Viki."

Harry was about to ask how that was even possible until he shook his head and said. "You know what I don't want to know."

Zerase then began to look around seeing the situation Harry was in as the goblins stared at Little Viki and her. "What trouble did you get yourself in?" She asked as she then looked at Nagini noticing the rune on her head. "And what is that rune on that girl's head? I never seen it before."

"Oh you like it? I made it for her, it's sort of based off the beast rune Ernst had." Harry replied.

"I must admit you have proven yourself to be very interesting." Zerase replied with an impressed look on her face. "Now tell me what is going on?"

"Well I'm sort of on the run from the idiot who summoned me here and came to this bank since it's in neutral territory and the idiot can't afford to cause problems with the goblins here." Harry answered.

"Why are you surrounded by guards?" She then asked.

"That would be because of me." Nagini said as she took a step forward. "I'm sort of a criminal but Harry had managed to free me as well as give me the ability to turn back into a human again. He asked that I help him in exchange for helping me which I am doing."

"Can she be trusted?" Zerase then asked Harry.

"I made a deal with her and it turns out we have the same enemies in this world. I know I should immediately trust someone I just met but for some reason I do and I intend to defend her no matter what."

Zerase just gave an impressed smile as she then looked at the goblins. "I would like to speak to your leader." She said.

The goblins were about to object until their king Ragnok came out. "What seems to be the problem out here?!" He roared out as he then noticed Zerase and then bowed. "I'm sorry I had no idea that the daughter of the Night Rune would be here." He said shocking everyone as the rest of the goblins bowed down as well.

"Wait a minute. You know who she is?" Harry asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yes, even though we goblin know she is from another world we heard tales about the 27 true runes as well as the 108 Stars of Destiny and we know they are true while there those who doubt them." Ragnok replied.

"Harry there is something we need to discuss." Zerase said as she looked at Ragnok. "Is there a room where I can discuss with him and his friend in private?" She asked.

"Yes there is." Ragnok said getting ready to lead them only to be stopped by Harry.

"Wait! There's one more person we need for this discussion." Harry said.

"Who?" Zerase asked.

"We need Amelia Bones." Harry answered. Ragnok agreed to get her since she was one of the few witches he respected and summoned her for the meeting.

About a few minutes later Amelia arrived and wanted to know exactly why she was summoned. Harry had explained to her his situation and needless to say she was shocked to find out that Charles Potter, the Boy Who Lived, had a older twin brother and what Dumbledore did. Harry then explained how he met Nagini and how he helped her which stunned her to find out Voldemort's pet snake was a Maledictus. Amelia found it very hard to believe until Nagini transformed into her snake form which caused her to pull out her wand only for Harry to stand in front of it. He explained how it was all Dumbledore's fault for her becoming Voldemort's servant. Amelia decided to at least let Nagini explain what Harry meant and was completely shocked to hear her story and what Dumbledore forced her to do. She could tell that she was telling the truth as she told her Dumbledore sped up her curse and erased all of her memories then locking her up only to be found by Voldemort back when he went by the name Tom Riddle and how he saw how vulnerable she was only to use it to her advantage. Amelia was stunned to find out Voldemort's real name and now had a place to start digging up whatever information she could about him. She then asked Nagini why she was telling her this which Nagini replied she was sorry for the crimes she committed and even though she couldn't take back her actions she wanted to at least help make things right by telling Amelia everything she knew and she began with the horcruxs.

Amelia had known what horcruxs were because of her job and the fact that she wanted to be prepared for everything that could happen to threaten Magical Britain. She found it hard to believe that both Harry and her had horcruxs only for them to be gone now, Harry's disappearing when he appeared in a new world and Nagini's disappearing when Harry applied the rune he made for her to help her gain back her human form. Ragnok decided to help see it was true by performing an inheritance test on the both of them proving that they were both heavily cursed by Dumbledore as well as the both of them having horcruxs only to see they were now gone. Harry had explained what Jeane had told him about the energies and magic of the world he was in that expelled everything he had. Nagini was shocked to see her condition was some how cured thanks to the rune Harry had made, the test said that the rune nullified the blood curse making it powerless. Ragnok was stunned to see that Harry was the heir to a few other houses including one by conquest. Amelia was stunned at what she was seeing and demanded that Nagini lead her to one. Nagini then informed them that there was one in the Lestrange vault which caused Ragnok to give out an angry roar and ordered some of his goblins to check it out and eliminate it. A few minutes later they came back informing him there was a horcrux in the Lestrange vault and they destroyed it like they were told.

Amelia then asked Nagini something she had always wanted to, why Voldemort attacked Charles Potter. Nagini told her everything which had Amelia infuriated that it was because of a prophecy which Dumbledore knew about and kept the information to himself but became madder when Harry told her his theory that Dumbledore knew he had a horcrux in his head and purposely sent him to his magic hating relatives to die. Amelia had a good feeling Harry was right as Dumbledore always went on about how Voldemort was gone but not truly dead and realized he knew exactly what Voldemort did and kept this information to himself giving the bastard the opportunity to come back without giving them a chance to prepare themselves. Nagini explained how Severus Snape overheard the prophecy and told Voldemort it and asked in exchange that Harry's mother be spared. Amelia just frowned hearing how Snape was responsible and began to realize why Dumbledore would always defend him no matter what her niece had told her about him. Amelia then asked Nagini for whatever information she could give involving his followers. Nagini began to give Amelia names of the death eaters she knew about as well as the jobs they were doing. One of them being Snape with the task of making sure there were no students who could become master potion makers, this made Amelia's day.

"So I take it you have everything to start making arrests?" Harry asked as Nagini gave the last bit of information she knew and Amelia wrote it down.

A frown then formed on Amelia's face. "I'm afraid I cannot do a thing." She replied.

"Why not?" Little Viki asked.

"There has been a law made that declared Maledictuses dark beast and basically makes it impossible for us to defend them or take statements as they are to be contained." Amelia answered.

"Let me guess Dumbledore was the one who pushed for it am I right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he claimed he seen one murder ruthlessly murdered a boy but I now know the truth as well as why he pushed for it." Amelia responded.

"Must have wanted to play it safe just in case Nagini ever got free and some how break free from the curses he placed on her." Harry stated as he then asked. "So there's nothing you can do?"

"Well actually I do have the opportunity to arrest Snape." Amelia answered. "You see Dumbledore has always protected the man for some reason and thanks to Nagini we now know he is a spy on both sides but since he has been sabotaging the education of young wizards and witches it gives us reason to investigate him. Even if the tip came from a Maledictus it still warrants an investigation since it is the law to investigate any teachers who are purposely sabotaging the education of our youth."

"Then you should know there is also another horcrux stored in the school. It's the diadem belonging to Rowena Ravenclaw, it hidden in the school." Nagini said causing Amelia to frown.

As Amelia asked for whatever details that Nagini could give, Harry looked at Zerase. "So I take it you're here to take me home?" He asked.

"Not exactly Harry." Zerase replied. "We're here to help you."

"What do you mean here to help me?"

Little Viki just gave a sigh. "What she means is that you were brought back to this world for a reason and until you do what you're suppose to do you can't come back." She said getting straight to the point.

"Viki is right." Zerase replied. "It sounds like you need to defeat this Lord Voldemort in order to come back with us."

Harry just rolled his eyes and gave out a groan. "It's bad enough I was brought back to this world against my will but to find out I have to fight the guy that old bastard wants me to fight." He groaned out as he then shook his head. "Fine if I'm going to face this guy it needs to be on my terms and on one else's. I'm going to need to find out all I can about this world and him then I need a proper base as well as learn how to use the magic I have."

Ragnok just gave an impressed smirk at Harry's resolve which faded away instantly as a goblin came in to tell him that Dumbledore and was demanding that Harry be given to him. "It seems we have a problem." Ragnok said getting everyone's attention. "It seems someone has leaked Harry's location to Dumbledore and he's demanding that I hand Harry over to him. However I have no plans to do so and I will have my guards force him out."

It was then Harry raised his hand. "Wait don't do that instead let him come in." He said causing everyone to look at him.

"Why do you want him to come in?" Amelia asked.

"Because you said it yourself you can't act on anything Nagini has told you but it might actually help if you hear it coming from his mouth. Besides I have questions only he can answer and I have a feeling I can get them out of him now." Harry said.

"What's your plan?" Zerase asked.

"I let him think you're here to take me back home since he doesn't know I can't go back until I deal with Voldemort, I could probably get him to tell me everything." Harry replied as he then turned towards Nagini. "As for Nagini, I want him to also expose that he knows who she is and the only way to do that is to act like we don't know who she is. I have a feeling the moment he sees her he's going to ask Ms. Bones to arrest her without giving a reason."

"But I can't arrest anyone without proper reason." Amelia responded seeing where Harry was going with this. Ragnok just gave a smirk hearing Harry's plan and told his guards to bring Dumbledore into the room. A few minutes later Dumbledore came into the room accompanied by Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour.

"Harry my boy, you had me very worried. You need to come with me now." He said as he then noticed that Harry was standing next to someone he never thought he would see in human form again. "Harry get away from her now!" He shouted.

"Why?" Harry asked faking a concerned look. "She's my friend."

"Harry she is a very dangerous woman! You need to listen to me!" Dumbledore yelled out.

"After you took me from the world I was living safely in only to put in danger saying I would be safe even though your enemy had no chance getting to me? How about no? Besides I would have been lost if it wasn't for my friend guiding me here." Harry answered.

Dumbledore just gave a frustrated look but then noticed Amelia. "Amelia, I insist you stun that woman at once!" He ordered her to do.

Amelia just stared at Dumbledore with an annoyed look on her face. "First of all Albus I don't take orders from you." She said. "Second I need a proper reason to arrest someone, she hasn't done a thing to warrant an arrest from me. Is there a reason why she should be arrested?"

"Yeah grandpa is there a reason that my friend should arrested?" Harry asked in a taunting voice.

Nagini then took a step forward and glance at Dumbledore and then looked at Amelia. "Is there a reason this man wants me arrested?" She asked.

Amelia and Harry saw where she was going with this and decided to play along. "I have no idea, if you want you can make a complaint and I will report it to the ministry. I'm sure Minister Fudge would love to hear about this." Amelia answered.

"She is a dark beast and isn't allow to make complaints! She also needs to be contained since she is very dangerous because she is a Maledictus! Not only that she happens to be Voldemort's servant Nagini!" Dumbledore shouted as Bill pulled out his wand and pointed it towards her. Fleur however just stood away looking at Nagini and Harry slowly watching the situation.

"Put your wand away!" Ragnok roared out as his guards pulled out their weapons.

Dumbledore ordered Bill to put away his wand as Amelia looked at him. "Do you have any proof to back up your claim? I mean how do you know this?" She asked.

"Amelia that's not important. What is important is that you contain her now." Dumbledore responded.

Amelia just shook her head. "Sorry Albus but I need more than just your word." She said.

"very well." Dumbledore said with a sigh. "She was follower of Grindelwald. He had basically made her into a mindless beast and made her kill someone close to me. I knew she couldn't control her actions and had her locked up somewhere safe. I never imagine that she would be found by Voldemort."

"So you're saying this Grindelwald guy made her into a mindless beast that forced her to kill someone?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Dumbledore replied. "Which is why it is important that you listen to me."

"That's funny." Harry said as he let out a small chuckle and grabbed the inheritance test she was given. "Because this inheritance test she was given says that you were the one who made her into a mindless beast. It also tells how you took away all of her memories."

Dumbledore immediately realized he had been tricked as Amelia stared at him. "You knew who Nagini really was and you chose to say nothing about it all because you made her to the unspeakable act of killing your brother, one that the rest of Magical Britain had no idea about, and didn't want her telling anyone." She said as she stared right at him.

"Amelia I did what was best for the greater good." He responded.

"No Albus you did what you thought was good for you." Amelia replied. "Thanks to Nagini, I now know why Voldemort attacked the Potters as well as a detailed list of known death eaters and their job. However I can't go after them because of the law you passed concerning Maledictuses but that will not stop me from arresting Severus Snape."

"Amelia I assure you that Severus has my complete trust and you can't go by her word." Dumbledore replied.

"Even if he is purposely sabotaging the education of our youth?" Amelia asked.

"I assure you, he is doing no such thing." Dumbledore replied.

"Really? Tell me Albus how many students became master potion makers thanks to his teachings?"

"Amelia he is a fine teacher."

"The answer is zero. There have been no students who are experts in potions thanks to him which hurts our ministry big time since we need experts in potions! Also you should remember the laws made that states that the DMLE must investigate every tip concerning the education of young wizards and witches making sure their education is not being sabotaged. I'll be launching a full investigation going over everything he has done as a teacher as well as asking students about him and if someone tries to interfere with the investigation then they will be arrested. Am I clear?"

Dumbledore just gave a nod knowing there was no way to stop her from going after Snape without raising questions. Hopefully he could pull some strings to get Snape released into his custody but he need to grab Harry first. He then turned towards Harry. "Harry, your parents want to make up for what they have done. Please come with me so you can forgive them."

"I thought I told you I don't consider those people my parents! The moment I was found by Jeane I threw away the last name Potter because it brought me nothing but misery!" Harry shouted as he then grabbed Nagini's hand and walked over to Zerase and Little Viki. "Now you may have brought me into this world for your war but luckily a few friends of Jeane came for me and are going to take me home now. I also allowed Nagini to come with me."

A panicked look then formed on Dumbledore's face. "Harry you cannot go! You're needed here!" He shouted.

"Why am I needed here?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid you can't know that." Dumbledore answered.

"Wrong answer." Harry replied as he told Zerase and Little Viki to take him home only to stop when Dumbledore shouted out.

"It's because you are the only one who can defeat Voldemort! He attacked you that night not your brother."

"So that's why. You want me to fight him when it was really me he attacked instead of my so called brother. Tell me old man I know he attacked us because of the prophecy but I have to ask did you purposely allow the attack to happen just to fulfill the prophecy?"

"Harry, there are something that are better off not knowing about." Dumbledore replied causing Harry to turned towards Zerase and Little Viki again. Seeing he had no choice Dumbledore answered his question. "Yes I allowed the attack to happen! It was the only way to find out who could defeat him, it had to be done!"

"Well it was thanks to that attack that I ended up with a piece of that jackass' soul in my head! Tell me did you know about it and placed me with those monsters because you were trying to destroy it by killing me? I mean there had to be other ways why didn't you look for them? Or did you know about them and decided me dying was the best option since you probably thought I was going to be a thorn in your plans?"

Dumbledore knew he had no choice but to answer if he wanted Harry to stay. "Yes I knew about the horcrux and sent you to the Dursleys knowing full well they would try to kill you. I also knew there were other ways to get rid of them but I couldn't take the chance of you ruining the plans I had made for your brother."

"However you didn't really know that Voldemort attacked me that night until later which is why you dragged me back here right?"

"That's right."

Harry just started laughing. "You see I pretty much knew everything but I needed it to come from your mouth. I knew you wouldn't tell me anything unless it was in private so I forced you to tell me in front of everyone here. You should also know that I intend to get rid of Voldemort but that's so I can go back home. However I intend to do it on my own instead of under your orders."

Dumbledore began to realize that he was tricked again and was furious. He knew he had to keep calm in front of Amelia so he kept a calm look on his face. "Sadly Harry since you're a member of the Potter family and you are enrolled in Hogwarts you must attend there as it's the law." He said. Thinking he had won he gave a small smile but did not see what Ragnok was about to do coming.

"Not so fast Dumbledore!" Ragnok shouted. "Harry here pretty much said he casted away the Potter name which is basically disowning himself from the family. Magic has recognized Harry's statement which means the Potters have no say over Harry as long as he has a new last name to go by."

Harry seeing where this was going gave a smirk. "Can I make one up?" He asked.

"I will allow you to yes." Ragnok replied.

"Runemaker. I want to be know as Harry Runemaker." Harry responded.

"Runemaker. It suits you." Ragnok said as he pulled out a document writing something out and had Harry sign it causing it to glow. "It is done. The Potters no longer have a say over Harry Runemaker."

Dumbledore was getting very mad luckily he had one last trick up his sleeve. "Sadly while I cannot touch Mr. Runemaker here, he fails to realize that Gringotts is a bank and will close soon." He said.

Harry really didn't see that coming and didn't know what to do as Amelia knew hew hands were tied on this and Ragnok couldn't allow Harry to stay past the bank hours. However no one expect Fleur to step forward and say. "While Gringotts may not be able to help Harry the moment they close I will. I will allow Harry Runemaker and his friend safety under House Delacour."

"Uh what's going on?" Harry asked clueless to what was happening.

"The Delacour family happens to be part of Magical France and Ms. Delacour's father happens to be part of the ministry there." Amelia responded. "By giving you protection under her family you cannot be pursue by any of us without invoking a war since you are not a criminal."

Harry just gave out a triumphant laugh at seeing how he was safe as Dumbledore glared at Fleur. "Ms. Delacour do you have any idea what you have done?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm protecting him from you and your so called greater good." She answered with a scowl on her face.

Bill then took a step forward. "Fleur I command you to release Harry from your family's protection." He said which Fleur responded by punching him in the nose.

"Did you honestly I wouldn't find out about those love potions you tried to give me?! I knew what you were up to the moment you tried slipping one into my drink! I just allowed you to think they were working so I could get close to your group and expose what you were up to." She shouted out.

"Ms. Delacour do you realize you could of ruin a lot of plans for the greater good if you have done that? Why would you do such a thing?" Dumbledore asked.

"For my sister Gabrielle and how you put her in danger for the second task of that stupid tournament!" Fleur shouted out.

"Ms. Delacour you're sister turned out to be fine." Dumbledore replied.

"You are blind then if you think that! You should of know that veela and merpeople have a long grudge against each other and you put her in immediate danger when you put her in the lake! I was lucky to get her out of there alive but did you care about her safety? No! All you cared about was your stupid Boy Who Lived! It serves you right picking the wrong one as I can see that Harry here is nothing like Charles and can tell he is a better person than he is!" Fleur screamed out.

"You're sister is alive so you should be grateful you veela slut!" Bill spat out.

Fleur began to form a fireball in her hand only for Harry to grab her hand. "Look, I understand you're doing this for your sister but the moment you try killing that moron your sister is going to lose you for good. Do you want that?" He asked.

"No I do not." Fleur said as the fireball faded away. "I just want my sister to go back to being the happy little girl she was before I entered myself in that stupid tournament. I want her to stop having nightmares and have the dreams she used to have."

"Then just walk away from this. You did enough for her besides I don't think she would want her big sister doing something that could get her lock up because of her." Harry said as Fleur nodded.

Amelia just looked at Fleur. "You're saying Mr. Weasley tried dosing you with love potion?" She asked.

"Yes, however I realized what he was up to and decided to put them somewhere safe while letting him think that I was under them." Fleur replied.

"You kept them?" Amelia then asked.

"Yes, as evidence but I know your ministry can't do a thing about it because of your laws." Fleur replied as Amelia gave a nod.

"The ministry may not be able to do anything but I can." Ragnok said shocking everyone.

"What do you mean?" Fleur asked.

"Ms. Delacour when you sign the document allowing you to work here you basically signed a contract saying that you will keep all secrets you learn at Gringotts to yourself without telling anyone what you've learned. It was one of the terms with the ministry to allow wizards and witches to work here however we also took the precaution of adding on a clause that states if one of our employees is being dosed with love potions then we are allowed to go after the culprit and punish them. Mr. Weasley has been trying to dose you with love potion and in our eyes that's breaking our laws. Will you be willing to hand over the love potions he has tried giving you to us so he can face our judgment?"

Fleur just nodded her head. "Yes." She said.

A sinister grin then formed on Ragnok's face as he screamed for the guards to take Bill away. "But I wasn't trying to steal secrets!" He yelled out.

"Doesn't matter. You tried to dose an employee of Gringotts with love potions and we can't allow that to go unpunished but don't worry we'll be fair and at least give you a trial first thing in the morning." Ragnok said as Bill was dragged away screaming.

Dumbledore just looked at Amelia. "Amelia you have to do something!" He shouted.

"I'm sorry Albus but Mr. Weasley broke goblin law and the ministry can't afford to cause trouble with the goblins." She said.

"If you want to help him Dumbledore then I suggest you start studying Goblin law and have yourself well prepared for his trial tomorrow." Ragnok said with a grin on his face,

Dumbledore just looked at Harry. "This isn't over." He said as he then left.

After Dumbledore had left the room Amelia got up from her seat. "Well I better get a team ready to investigate Snape. I have a feeling Dumbledore will be too busy preparing for Bill's trial to slow me down." She said as she looked at Harry. "What will you do now Mr. Runemaker?"

"Well first I got to find out all I can about my enemy Voldemort." Harry said as he looked at Nagini. "Hopefully you can tell me everything you know about him but that's if you want."

"Consider it done Harry." Nagini answered. "You helped me when I didn't know who I was and free me from his grasp. I know I can't undo the crimes I have done but if I can help you destroy him that will be enough."

"Thank you Nagini." Harry said as he turned back towards Amelia. "Also since I'm a wizard I guess I'm gonna need a teacher to help me with my magic."

"I will be glad to teach you Harry." Fleur said. "You stopped me from doing something stupid and I am grateful for that. The last thing I want to do is upset my family by being imprisoned. I'm willing to help you as much as I can."

"Well since I got the first two things solved the next is build alliances while finding out everything I can about this country." Harry said.

"You have my help if I can provide it." Amelia responded.

"You have my help as well as the goblin nation's as well." Ragnok replied. "I enjoyed every second of you making Dumbledore look like a fool. It would be unwise of me not to side with you especially since you have the daughter of the Night Rune as an ally."

Zerase just gave a small smile and looked at Harry. "Well we were originally sent here by Jeane against our will but seeing the reason why you were sent to our world in the first place, I am willing to help you as much as I can."

"I will help as much as I can as well." Little Viki responded with a calm look on her face.

Shortly after that Fleur left to go get the love potions she kept as evidence while accompanied by some goblin guards. When she got back and handed them to Ragnok she contacted her father and explained the situation. While her father was upset at the danger she put herself in he was glad that Harry stopped her from attacking Bill since she would have been locked up and agreed to allow Harry and his friends to stay with them until he could figure his next move. Harry knew it was a basically the first step of the war he was dragged into but he was determined to destroy Voldemort so he could go home. He knew it would take some time but he knew he could do it. He just needed to take it one day at a time.

THE END

* * *

 **Well thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to make this into a story you're more than welcome to. The only thing I ask is if you decide to pair Harry with someone it isn't slash. I look forward to reading if you decide to make this into a story. Again thank you for reading.**


End file.
